Alien X (Earth-77)/Timeline 1
Alien X is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation. Alien X has three personalities: Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression' and Ben, the 'voice of reason'. All three of these voices combine to form Alien X's speech. Alien X is silent. The only things he will say are what he will be doing - what Ben, Bellicus and Serena have agreed to do. As Serena and Bellicus have been arguing for eternity and before they had no tiebreaker, getting them to focus on any present task is difficult at best. This leaves Alien X's body trapped in place, floating about a foot above the ground until an agreement is made. However, in the movie special Legend of the Artifacts, Alien X's personalities are replaced with two new ones, Unschulde, the voice of Innocence, and Hiro, the voice of Truth. These personalities agree far better then Bellicus and Serena. Appearance Alien X is a humanoid alien whose entire body is solid black, excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body, giving him the appearance of a starry night sky. His eyes are green and lack pupils, and his forehead bears three horn-like protrusions. Ben as Alien X He retains his Omniverse appearance. Powers and Abilities *Alien X is omnipotent, being able to warp reality, time, and space with ease and at any level he wishes. Even his thoughts can become real. *Alien X can create time waves to reverse events, as shown as when he reversed time to stop Vilgax from recovering from the Malgax incident. *Alien X can create an entire universe at will. He is also very durable, as he was completely unharmed when the Anihilaarg destroyed the universe around him. *As shown, Alien X can self-duplicate and create galaxies to suck in other beings. He is also capable of high speed travel, superhuman strength, and the ability to grow to a gigantic size. He appears to be skilled at hand-to-hand combat. *Alien X possesses telekinesis, and is capable of deflecting attacks. *He can fire a green energy blast that was shown to destroy the Dark Matter Reactor when it combined with three other Celestialspaiens' energy blasts. *Alien X has more powers that are not shown yet. Weaknesses In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. This has proven to be a major weakness, as Serena and Bellicus weren't interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben. However, this weakness was eliminated after Ben was given a reward and Bellicus and Serena were traded for two new personalities in Twin Omnitrixes. Alien X is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can absorb his omnipotent powers. Other Celestialsapiens can harm Alien X. Even Alien X can't survive on Anur Vladias. History *Alien X made his first reappearance in New Dimension, New Life. He was used to reverse time and stop Vilgax from being freed. *In the movie special Legend of the Artifacts, Alien x gains two new personalities. He combines his energy blast with OmniStar, Negative Alien X, and Alien 23's energy blast to destroy the Dark Matter Reactor. Appearances *''New Dimension, New Life'' *''Legend of the Artifacts'' Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Twin Omnitrixes